Displays of Dominance
by goodboykiba
Summary: Well, Naruto had asked for it... then again, did Kiba really know what he was getting himself into? Yaoi, lemon, all that.


**G'day guys! This is a, well, I guess you'd call it a collaborative one-shot. It's based on a Narukiba RP between gonnabehokage and myself on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it. **

"Oi! Kiba! Hold still for a moment- I wanna try something." And, without giving the Inuzuka any time to question his intentions, Naruto grabbed the edges of his coat and leaned forwards on his toes, firmly pressing his mouth to the Inu-nin's.

"Oh, hey idi- MMPH!" Kiba jumped back after a second of hesitation_, _staring wide-eyed at the other teen in utter shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU PUNK? DO YOU JUST- oh, fuck it," he trailed off helplessly, grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his bright orange- _fucking orange-_ jumpsuit and pulling him back to meet his lips again- this time, not remaining idle.

Definitely not idle, the brunette grinned internally, both hands slipping into blonde locks to hold his head still. Pulling sharply in an attempt to make the other more pliant, he sunk his teeth into Naruto's bottom lip and pulled it away, kissing him without concern for injury.

Well. The idiot had asked for it.

Well, this had not been expected! Naruto's eyes widened when the Inuzuka kissed him back, a ferocious need to his actions that had the Uzumaki frozen in spot. It only took him a moment to get over it, however (because goddamn, someone was kissing him, and he was good!) and he bared his lips into the kiss to match the other's sudden display of aggressiveness. Hands tightened on the other's jacket, forcefully pulling him closer, and it was only the startlingly sharp pain of the other nipping at his lip that forced him to draw back.

"Goddammit Kiba! That hurt, asshole!" He scowled, untangling a hand from the other's jacket to dab a spot of blood away from kiss-dampened lips. "Man, they said you were a good kisser, but that was unnecessary!"

The Inuzuka smirked cockily. "Oh, I can be a good, gentle kisser," he hissed, forcefully grabbing the boy's hand and pulling it away from the small bead of blood he'd drawn. Leaning in to gaze at dilated pupils, he grinned, in a way he imagined a wolf may gaze at a rabbit judging from the slight passing of panic over the other teen's expression.

"But I don't think you want that, do you?" Tilting his head, Kiba allowed the tip of his canine teeth to graze over the pale skin of Naruto's neck. "If you wanted that, you wouldn't have come to me." Ignoring the vice-grip he had on the boy's wrist, he inched his way across to suck at the point just below the boy's ear, before whispering, "You came to me because you want it _rough_."

"Honestly-" Naruto managed, swallowing compulsively as teeth grazed his neck, and his breath hitched as his hand returned to its grip on the other's jacket. "I just wanted to prove to Konohamaru that I wasn't afraid to make out with an Inuzuka." In retrospect, perhaps this hadn't been the best idea, but there was no denying the excited thrill he got when he felt those teeth continue up his throat to mark the pale skin beneath his ear. A shaky breath escaped him and he stepped closer, chest almost pressed against the other's with his hands wedged between them. Oh, screw retrospect! (And caution while he was at it, it seemed) If Kiba was promising things like _that_, then how was Naruto to refuse?

Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously as he caught the implication of Naruto's words. _So I'm a challenge, am I?_ __

Well. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

"Well you've proven yourself," he growled, grabbing a fist of blonde locks and pulling Naruto's head back to scrape his teeth down to the top of the blindingly-orange 'suit, two faint red lines marking his trail. Pausing as he reached the zipper, Kiba released the tightness of his grip, and stared up into wary, ocean eyes. Slipping his left, de-tangled hand southward, beneath the boy's jacket for his nails to rake across soft skin, he asked, "Are you ready to see what happens to the prey who dances before the predator."

Naruto bared his teeth, sharp blue eyes flashing dangerously as his head was yanked back. A shiver went down his spine, lips curling upwards at the implications of the other's words as a hand slid beneath his shirt.

"Heh, shut up, mutt!" He snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously as his hand reached down to wrap strong digits around Kiba's wrist, effectively halting it in place. Oh, Kiba thought he had the upper hand just by being the aggressor? Well, Kiba may believe what he wanted, but if he was trying to alpha-dog Naruto into submission, he was barking up the wrong tree! Naruto had a _much_ larger creature within him- one that was baring his teeth as effectively as Naruto was, with no intentions on allowing itself to be topped by such a pup!

Naruto's free hand grabbed a fist-full of brown locks, mimicking the other's hold as he forced Kiba's lips back towards his, so forcefully that their teeth clashed and Naruto tasted iron from the bite the Inuzuka had given him before.

"_Heh, finally got him,"_ Kiba grinned internally as the fox began to bring the game back to an even playing field. He couldn't move his wrist- it was trapped between warm skin and strong digits. Feeling the fingers of the boy's other hand entwining in his hair, he was caught by surprise for the second time as Naruto dragged him in for another biting kiss, with too much teeth and tongue and fight and _oh god, _Kiba was losing it. The heady scent of arousal permeated the air, and he was breathing- _drinking- _in Naruto, with only the harsh grip to keep him grounded.

_What… what is…? _Kiba struggled to think coherently against the heated collision of their lips, _What is he doing to me?_ _Is this… what an alpha is like?_

Suddenly his mouth was devoid of warmth and he almost keened- _keened,_ like an _omega_- and shook his head. He needed to get back in control- this would not stand.

And then Naruto shifted.

…Maybe some negotiation was in order.

"H-n…" The Inuzuka whined as teeth traced the defining line of his neck, before Naruto leaned in completely to kiss him. He growled in response, the sound building and rumbling through his throat only to be cut short by a gasp as the fox-boy sank his incisors into his neck.

As the metallic scent of his own blood invaded his senses, and he felt rather than saw the other smirk against his collarbone, he decided that that was it. This entire endeavour had been like stretching an elastic band, and Kiba snapped.

Blood rushing through his ears, he twisted his wrist free of the other teen's grasp, and, with one push, sent Naruto staggering down onto the bed in Kiba's room- which had been so pleasantly invaded. Due to their proximity, of course, he followed, probably crushing the slighter boy beneath him even as he dug his finger into his kunai pouch. Sitting up above the taken-aback teen, he gave his 'dog that ate the cat' grin and spun the blade around his index finger.

"You have approximately two seconds to get that shirt off of I'm doing it for you," he informed the other.

Naruto honestly hadn't expected Kiba to act so forward- especially after necking him so thoroughly, but alas, here he was, on his back on the other's bed, with the heavy weight of the other nin settled solidly on his hips. He bared his teeth again, eyes narrowing dangerously as he took in the view above him. The glint of the kunai had his full attention, and he watched it apprehensively as he pondered through the other's words. This jacket was his favourite, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Kiba ruin it over something as stupid as a display of dominance!

He used his elbows to push himself up into a semi seated position, slitted blue eyes never once breaking eye contact with the other as he unzipped his jacket, shrugged it off, and tossed it somewhere off the bed. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to wash it twice when he got home, just to rid the orange and black fabric of Akamaru's fur.

Then, still wary of the kunai, and Kiba's tendency to overreact, he slowly settled back down on his elbows, silently challenging the Inuzuka with bared teeth and upturned lips.

"Too slow," Kiba growled, and with one flash of the blade the mesh undershirt Naruto had been wearing was in cut down the middle, leaving a faint paper-thin line of welling blood where the blade had just nicked the creamy-white skin. Ripping the mesh away from his prize, Kiba smirked before leaning forwards and tracing the cut from Naruto's abdomen up to his chest. Looking up to catch blue, greatly-dilated eyes, he locked the gaze and held it as he leant down further to trace the defined abdominal muscles the boy had earned through years of training with his teeth.

Still asserting his dominance, he placed his hands on Naruto's sides, applying pressure and raking his fingernails in a matching set of angry red lines.

_Mine. If only for now, mine. _

_And these pants have to go. _

Naruto arched his back off the bed, hissing when that kunai nicked his flesh. The resulting sting was made worse by the immediate addition of Kiba's heated tongue, tracing the bloodied mark up from his stomach to his chest, and all the time keeping that fierce eye contact. It was almost hypnotizing, the way the other's lust-darkened eyes kept such concentration on his own, even as he slid down the length of his body. Another hiss, this time one of pleasure, escaped the blond as his hands slid down to grasp at Kiba's messed hair once again, fingers curling around the locks and tugging almost playfully at the roots.

That was until he felt nails in his sides, and it was then that Naruto decided he'd given the other nin far too much leeway already. He growled, the sound surprisingly animalistic as it rumbled in his chest, and he swung his weight, using Kiba's own weight against him as he flipped their positions and pinned the other ninja down on his bed.

"_Stay_ down, bitch." He mocked, lips still curled upwards as he grabbed the zip to Kiba's jacket and yanked it down so violently that it would have torn had it caught anywhere. Then, he grabbed Kiba's wrist, tightening his hold so fiercely that the other would be forced to drop the weapon, or risk injuring the joint.

Kiba growled as he was flipped over and was still trying to figure out how it had come to pass as Naruto practically ripped him out of his jacket, and forced his wrist to stop moving. Wincing as the grip tightened, Kiba aimed to distract the other teen by raising his leg to brush at the- quite distinguished- package still concealed to his eye. While he didn't deny that the thrill of the violent chase was exhilarating, he had no intention of lying down and spreading his legs for this fox. Not without a fight.

He had a feeling he'd get the fight anyway, he conceded, dropping the kunai to fall on the bedsheet. But the victor still had yet to be determined.

"I _liked_ this shirt, dammit." Naruto grumbled as he leaned over Kiba's form, pressing his heated lips to the rapidly forming bruise on the Inu-nin's throat. Really though, he'd rather his mesh shirt get ripped than his jacket, and he decided to compensate for it by simply taking one of the other's when this was all done and dusted, despite the fact the other shinobi was slightly broader in the shoulders.

There was a leg between his thighs, and Naruto ground against it with a low groan, lips tugging up in a fox-like grin as his tongue and teeth continued to worry the large hickey teasingly. His free hand, now finished with the task of unzipping Kiba's jacket, crept down lower to slide beneath his undershirt pressing feather-light touches to the warm, toned stomach beneath.

Kiba's leg slipped back down to the mattress as the other boy continuously worried the bruise on his neck with his sharp teeth and smooth tongue. He caught himself just as a groan threatened to escape his control- he had _no_ intention of lying back and taking it like a bitch in heat.  
He struggled against the impressively strong grip, before conceding that he wouldn't be able to wriggle free- so he did the next best thing, and reached up, digging his claws into the skin of Naruto's back, and tugging harshly, ripping small crescent-shaped symbols to mark him.

As he felt the other tilt his head _just so-_ continuing to maim Kiba in the best possible way- it took all of his concentration to keep from whining for the second time.

_If I'd known it would be so good I would have challenged another Alpha long ago._

The sharpness of the pain running down his spine had Naruto gasping, and his back bowed beneath the other's claws, arching his rear unintentionally into the air as he groaned. The marks burned against his heated skin, the residual sting remaining long after the initial pain ebbed away. Bites and scratches would fade from his skin within a day, leaving it unscarred and unmarked. _Kiba's_ skin, though, would carry his marks, his touch and his scent for days- by the time Naruto was done with him, not even a week's worth of showers would be able to wipe his scent from the Inuzuka's sharp nose! And that in itself was enough to send Naruto an intense shock of pleasure, feeling himself harden even more in the confines of his pants. They were wearing too many clothes, and despite being shirtless, Naruto felt as though he was burning up.

He could only imagine how Kiba felt, despite his jacket being undone. With a grin, Naruto pulled back, settling his weight heavily on Kiba's hips as the hand pinning the Inu-nin's wrist to the bed released its grip. He didn't give Kiba a moment to react though, both hands grabbing the hem of the other's mesh shirt and tearing it right up the middle. It wasn't as neat as Kiba's massacre of his own shirt, but Naruto cared little for details when there was toned Inuzuka abdomen on display.

"You're being quiet." He grinned, pressing heated, open mouthed kisses and nips to the other's unmarked collarbone. As he spoke, his eyes flit up, slit pupils catching Kiba's eyes in a challenging way. "Cat got your tongue, pup?"

The thick scent and heat of arousal was preventing him from thinking clearly and he couldn't find it in him to complain as his shirt was shredded in two. He growled in response to Naruto's teasing tone but that could be ignored as that perfect mouth found his collarbone. Shifting uncomfortably to hide just how aroused he was, he let the smallest whine escape him as the fox-boy assaulted the new area of yet-unmarked skin.

Anger flared up in him at Naruto's words, and he pushed at the sculpted chest, attempting to make the blonde relinquish his position. He was not some whimpering _pup_, scampering around and begging for scraps of attention. He was the Alpha of the Inuzuka clan, and it was time he reminded this idiot of that.

"Watch what you say, you whelp," Kiba hissed through gritted teeth, driving his free leg upwards, narrowly avoiding his crotch- _no, that was for later_- and instead driving into the Naruto's stomach. As the other teen exhaled, he tried to flip them again, throwing his strength behind him to push the other off of his spot.

It had seemed that up to here, all was fair in love and war (considering Kiba had pulled a _kunai_ on him mere minutes ago) but the knee to the stomach was just _unfair_! Naruto grunted as the wind was forced from his lungs, and he fell forwards with a gasp, hands bracing himself on the bed as he managed to throw Kiba an _unbelievably_ irritated look. And then, not even a second after he'd kneed the toned muscles of Naruto's stomach hard enough to have him coughing and wheezing, the damn Inuzuka was trying to take control again!

There was a thrill to this, he admitted, as he bore his weight down in an attempt to keep his position over the other. He could smell sweat and arousal and something else he couldn't quite pick- something heady and strong that had his stomach churning in anticipation and his skin flush with want for the inu-nin.

But, as it was, the blow to his stomach had been unexpected, and Naruto had admittedly left himself open for it- something he would keep in mind for further exploits- so when he inadvertently felt himself flipped over onto his back, he simply took the switch in positions to gasp and greedily refill his lungs with air.

"B-bastard…!" He groaned, hands crossing over his abused abdomen as the muscles ached beneath his fingers.

Kiba grinned victoriously as he claimed his rightful position above the other nin, feeling almost dizzy with euphoria as the other appeared to give in. While a small- _very small-_ part of him regretted the loss of Naruto's weight above him (okay, so maybe it was nice to be dominated, not that he'd ever say _that_ out loud) he was looking forward to being able to make this pretty boy thoroughly debauched and bearing his claw marks.

Snatching Naruto's hands away from his abdomen with his own hands, he planted them against the mattress, pinning them away from Naruto's sides out of his way. He took a second to grin ferociously at the boy before sliding down and placing a wet, open-mouthed kissed to the slightly-reddened area that he'd kicked.

Laving attention onto it with his lips, he brought his teeth into play, adding pressure and nipping the skin to show a colourful trail of bruises as he descended below the navel. Coming to rest with his nose brushing Naruto's skin, he slipped his tongue against the line of material that was the other boy's bright orange trousers.

Glancing up to catch the boy's eye, he dipped below the waistband with his tongue, running along the line of muscle under the band and tasting him, and the salt of his sweat. By now his grip was hurting his own hands- the struggle to keep Naruto still was proving more difficult than first imagined.

A low moan escaped Naruto's lips as he arched slightly off the mattress, knees drawing up to press against Kiba's sides as the other marked his way down the Uzumaki's tan body. Despite how much he detested lying on his back beneath the Inuzuka (back arched and legs spread and biting back low keens that would completely _destroy_ his bid for dominance if he allowed them to be heard) he had to admit that the feeling of the other's tongue, lips and teeth grazing across his bruising skin was definitely pleasurable. If his hands hadn't been pinned down by his sides he would have pushed himself up on his elbows to view the scene with a certain smugness, but as it was, he instead tipped his chin down against his chest, baring his teeth and stubbornly refusing to bare his neck to the other, even if Kiba was otherwise preoccupied with the waistband of his pants.

A tongue darted out, hot and wet and slick against the v of his hips, and he jolted in surprise at the feeling. Already he was ridiculously hard, the bulge in the front of the orange material glaringly obvious, even if it hadn't been highlighted by such a fluorescent colour. Vindictively, he bucked his hips up, giving Kiba's chin a good whack as he narrowed his eyes in irritation. He was not going to let the other pin him down and have his way with him like some bitch! No, there was a feral instinct raging through Naruto's veins, one that made his lips curl up into a snarl and his fingers twist and tear into the bed sheets- if Kiba hadn't pinned them down at such an awkward angle, those hands would have been currently tearing into the toned skin of the other's back, just on principle alone!

Naruto was getting flustered. Finally. Kiba smirked, releasing one of the hands he had been holding captive before snaking his chilled fingers down to the line his tongue had just drawn. Slipping further than his tongue had, he bypassed the final layer of clothing separating him from his goal.

Tilting his head to the side, he sunk his teeth into the flesh by Naruto's hip bone, at the same time slipping his calloused hands down the final couple of inches to reach for his prize, not quite sufficiently hidden by two layers of clothing. The tips of his fingers grazed the skin of what he could feel was one hell of an erection.

Kiba grinned against his hip.

"That's quite a hard-on," his chest rumbled as he chuckled deeply, attempting to sink his canine teeth back into the creamy flesh as his digits slid over the teen's arousal.

"Glad you like it." Naruto all but sneered, his breath hitching slightly as those fingers brushed over his heated arousal. His teeth sank into his lower lip, irritating the cut Kiba had already placed there as those sharpened canines the other possessed bit into the jut of his hipbone. He was tempted- so _sorely_ tempted, to lie back and watch what the Inuzuka did from here. However, he had a hand free, and their back and forth game of dominance was _not_ going to end with him on his back!

Quicker than Kiba would have been able to deflect, Naruto struck the other with his free hand, collecting his fist sharply against the other's collarbone and effectively knocking his weight off the slighter Uzumaki. He allowed himself a brief moment to lament the loss of contact between Kiba's hand and his throbbing arousal, but it was extremely short lived, and Naruto didn't give the other shinobi time to react before he pinned him harshly against the mattress, belly down and face forced into the pillows. His hand wound into thick brown hair, and he forced Kiba to crane his neck back as he pressed his bare chest down to that pale expanse of back.

"This works for me." He grinned, teeth grazing the shell of the other's ear in a teasing manner as his free hand traced down Kiba's side, fingers drumming lightly over ribs. "Does this work for you?"

"N-ngh," Kiba stifled his groan as he found himself on his stomach, head thrown into the pillows of his own bed and the weight of the other nin perched on his back. Pain blossomed in his collarbone even as strong fingers ripped through his hair, grabbing him and wrenching him back. He growled for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, as he fought the other teen's question. He found himself getting distracted by the sharp teeth on his ear, nibbling at his skin, and shook his head to focus.  
"N-no," he hissed in response to Naruto's question, and then was rather embarrassed by what happened next.

He whined.

Not like a deep, masculine sound of want, but like a puppy that had been denied its favourite toy or left out in the rain.

This sound was not impeded, by himself, pillows or clothing- it was _loud_, and Kiba instantly shivered in a mixture of anticipation and fear of what was to come next.

He let out the noise again when Naruto continued to brush his fingers over his ribs- he couldn't help it if he was sensitive there!- in a more gentle, teasing manner than their previous interactions.

He could only hope that he didn't have to beg. Because god help him, if Naruto didn't start fucking him soon, Kiba knew that he would beg.

Naruto froze when he heard the whine, the sound so ridiculously satisfying that he grinned gleefully, catching Kiba's ear between his teeth and giving it a playful tug. Oh, that noise _did_ things to him, and if he ground his hips against the other's rear, he certainly wasn't going to deny it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He laughed, the hand on the other's ribs dipping down beneath him, working between the mattress and the heated skin of the other's stomach as he pressed his palm to the other's navel and forced him up onto his knees. Ah, much better! With Kiba on his knees and his shoulders still pressing into the mattress, Naruto could finally rut against him properly, relishing in the friction that had him panting wetly into the other's ear. "You say something, Kiba?"

Kiba hissed as he was brought up to his knees, Naruto behind him and holding him still. Missing the sweet feeling of friction against the bedsheets against his erection, he almost whined as he struggled up to rest on his elbows and keep his face out of the pillows. He groaned as the blonde began rubbing against his backside, imagining that the friction was affecting the other teen as much as it was him.

"N-no," he panted, feeling the heat of Naruto's breath on his ear. He fidgeted, pushing back against the other roughly, "I… I didn't s- nngh," Kiba whined again as Naruto's fingers tightened, digging further into his ribs. "Fucking fox," he mumbled under his breath, clenching his hands.

Naruto could only laugh, lips still pressed to the shell of Kiba's ear as the hand on the Inuzuka's ribs traveled down lower to palm shamelessly against the bulge in the other's pants. As he'd suspected, Kiba was as hard as he was, perhaps even more so, and the knowledge that it was _him_ who had done this to the Inu-nin gave him a very intense feeling of smugness.

Without any reason to delay (because Naruto was aching in his own pants already, and the grinding friction of his pants against his heated arousal got boring surprisingly fast) Naruto's fingers worked at the button of the other's pants, managing to pop it open within a few seconds of awkward fumbling. A moment later he forced the zip down, and without any warning, shoved his hand down the other's pants to grasp firmly at the Inuzuka's rock hard erection.

Kiba writhed as Naruto grabbed him, cool fingers slipping over his heated flesh. Moaning at the contact, he pushed back, grinding a little against Naruto before lifting up onto his hands and pushing the other teen's hand and torso further away. Smirking as he twisted, noticing the cobalt-coloured gaze of his mate following him, as, instead of trying to flip Naruto over, he flipped himself onto his back to gain better access to the teen.

Laying himself back down under Naruto's watchful eyes, he supported himself on his elbows and gestured for the other to continue what he'd started, a teasing grin adorning his features.

"You can top, but we're not doing this the easy way."

The other's sudden movement had Naruto's muscles stiffen, preparing himself for a fight that, as it seemed, wouldn't come to pass as the Inuzuka rolled over onto his back. The motion surprised the jinchuuriki, who had been expecting a little more fangs and fur to fly before their positions were decided. However, as the shirtless Inuzuka lay willingly beneath him, Naruto couldn't find it in himself to complain. Instead, he surged forwards with a grin, forcefully slamming his lips to the other's as his hands moved to spread Kiba's knees further apart. Then, when he could fit himself between them comfortably, he rocked his hips slowly against the other's, groaning into Kiba's mouth at the friction it provided.

His tongue ran along the lines of Kiba's teeth, taking care not to cut himself on those sharp canines as his hand worked its way back between their bodies to fumble about the other's underwear. He shoved the material down impatiently as he nipped Kiba's lower lip, before his hand once again wrapped around the Inuzuka's arousal and gave it a firm stroke.

Kiba was prepared for the onslaught when Naruto attacked his lips. He wasn't, however, prepared for the other teen to spread his thighs apart and rub against him, and he shuddered as his arousal grew further. All he could sense was the feeling of Naruto's sizeable, still-covered erection rutting against his own, the wet tongue currently mapping his molars and drawing his battle into a skirmish, and the scent… the dizzying combination of perspiration and male arousal.

He couldn't get higher, he believed, until Naruto groaned, the sound sending rolls of excitement down into the pits of his stomach, a sound only meant for him- right here in this moment. Reaching behind the man towering over him, he dug his claws into the flesh again, tearing new skin.

He was proven wrong yet again as Naruto tugged at his underwear, before successfully tugging it down his thighs. Kiba kicked his legs to remove the impeding fabric, trying not to shiver as cool air met with his heated skin.

He let go another moan, deep and husky, as the blonde impatiently grabbed at his erection and stroked it, his grip unrelenting. Kiba was afraid he wouldn't last too long- the foreplay had gone for too long, he was too close already and it wasn't even the main event yet. However, he had already given Naruto the position as the Alpha- he wasn't going to lose to the other completely by releasing first.

His determination was shaken a little bit as that hand moved again, grabbing him around the base and pulling upwards again. He bit his lip, tossing his head back as he tried not to yell in frustration at how slow they were going

To say Kiba's reaction pleased the jinchuuriki was an understatement. He grinned, baring his teeth in pleasure as he looked down on the squirming Inuzuka, his hand languidly pumping up and down the other's length. He loosened his fist, keeping the grip light and teasing as his thumb ghosted over the slit, gathering precome on his fingers and using it to lubricate his hand on the downwards stroke. Ah, that expression was nice- those sharp white teeth sinking into bruised lips as the Inu-nin held back his sounds. Though this displeased him a little (because Kiba really did make some amazing sounds that made his belly churn with fire and his flesh burn with anticipation) he knew that Kiba was, by nature, just as loud as he was.

"Hey, Kiba." He murmured, leaning over to ghost warm lips along the shell of Kiba's ear as his hand continued its teasingly light fondling of the other's rock hard erection. "You got lube or anything? 'Cuz I don't exactly carry that stuff on me, ya'know.

Kiba struggled to form some kind of reply that wouldn't indicate how far gone he was, but with the way that his friend's hand twisted and slid over his heated skin it was not an easy feat.

Biting back another moan as Naruto nibbled on his ear, his hand still continuing its motion against him, Kiba managed to choke out a short bark of laughter.

"N-not gonna go dry? When did you start carin'?" He rumbled, hesitating throughout his question as the grip tightened and loosened, the pressure building in his lower abdomen. He couldn't finish yet- he mustn't.

But it was getting harder to tell himself that.

Snorting- he didn't really want Naruto going in without any lube= he gestured to the drawer in the table beside his bed, where he knew it would be hidden under a couple of magazines and a packet of dog treats.

Naruto glanced at the drawer and then back at the Inuzuka, his face a mask of pure irritation when it was apparent that, from their position down on the bed, he couldn't exactly reach without almost completely rolling off the other. And that, he knew, would be a perfect opportunity for the other to fight back again.

"…If I move, are you gonna be a good dog, and stay?" He asked, his own wording causing a mocking grin to tug the corners of his lips as he ghosted them over the Inuzuka's. His hand, still wrapped loosely around the other's arousal, tightened around the base as a warning as he waited expectantly for an answer.

The Inuzuka nodded, the intensity of the sudden grip around the base of his cock threat enough. That didn't mean he'd be a good boy, though.

Kiba grinned to himself as the blonde-haired boy took his nod to mean that he would be obedient, and dismounted, heading over to his drawer. He bemoaned the loss of Naruto's weight above him for only a second, before setting his plan into motion. His smirk widened as he grasped his own erection, and began stroking himself quickly- roughly- while the other teen was away.

Finally letting his moans escape, his head dropped back as he tugged and pulled himself, one eye falling open to watch for Naruto's reaction. He whined loudly as he dragged himself closer to the impending release, one hand pushing his back up from the bed, the other continuing to give himself pleasure.

Kiba's keening moan had Naruto whirl on his heel, and he gaped incredulously at the actions of the other ninja. The nerve!

"Oi!" He yanked the drawer open and dug around for the lube (dog biscuits? Really? Why the shit did Kiba have dog biscuits in his bedside drawer!? God, they weren't a midnight snack, were they!? He'd _kissed_ that mouth!) and, upon wrapping his fingers around the bottle, ditched it at Kiba with as much strength as he could muster.

"Bad dog! Who said you could whack off like that!? I was literally gone two seconds!"

Though, really, he couldn't deny the fact that, had he not been so intent on maintaining his dominance, he'd have watched the _shit_ out of that. Even now, as he stood panting and irritated, he could envision the way the Inuzuka's mouth had fallen open, back arching up and hands working furiously on his rock-hard length. If anything, it only spurred Naruto to do better, and he slunk back to the bed a moment later, crawling over the Inuzuka and wrapping his hand back around the inu-nin's cock.

"_God_ you're such a bitch in heat, I swear!"

Kiba huffed a laugh as Naruto ditched the bottle of lube at him. Grabbing it from where it landed on his chest, and placing it to the side as Naruto crawled back on top of him, he responded, saying "Two seconds and I did a better job than you have." He tried not to wince as the blonde's hand snaked back onto his arousal, _slightly_ tighter than strictly necessary.

He tried not to whine as Naruto continued talking- okay, so talking was a bit of a turn on, especially when it was that oh-so-annoying loudmouth that was finally muttering to him darkly. Yes, yes, he was acting like a bitch in heat, no he didn't care because he needed to get Naruto down there.

Now.

Grabbing the lubricant again, he forced it into the other's hand, leaning up slightly to watch the other boy handling him so roughly, so tightly… and noticed that Naruto was still wearing pants.

He growled, reaching out to punch Naruto's arm and get the other teen to release him. Scooting further forwards, he grabbed the waistband of the orange pants and Naruto's underwear in one grasp, and, digging his claws into the tops of them, he flung them (and possibly tore them) as far down as he could, leaving them for the Uzumaki to free himself from further.

Finally. Kiba smirked as Naruto's erection was finally released from the confines of his clothing. He didn't have time to do anything about it, however, as he found himself pushed back to his former position, flat against the mattress with Naruto resting on him- the only main difference this time being that the blonde was _finally_ naked.

"If you tore my pants…" Naruto growled into Kiba's ear, his voice full of dark threats as his hand dug into the Inuzuka's hair and wrenched his head back, exposing a neck coloured with several dark, mouth shaped bruises. He could count each individual point his teeth had made if he so wanted to, but right now, who had the time?

The heat of their bare skin was burning, the scent of sweat and sex and hormones intoxicating him and pulling him so much higher than he'd ever believed he could be. It was with a little reluctance that he released Kiba's hair, having enjoyed the visibility of his territorial display more than he'd have liked to admit, and crawled off the other's heated body.

"Roll over boy." He grinned, tossing the lube from palm to palm before uncapping it with a flick of his thumb.

"You'll what?" Kiba asked cockily, as if challenging the other boy. He was cut off as Naruto pulled his head back sharply to reveal his neck- which, Kiba suspected, was probably going to permanently scar if he wasn't lucky.

He was left feeling bereft as Naruto rolled off of him, the now-familiar weight disappearing. He would like to say that he didn't shiver as the blonde nin commanded him to roll over, but he would be lying- the sharp order sent another jolt of arousal straight to his cock, and he shuddered. He was able to hear his own pulse tapping out staccato as, heart in his throat and suddenly wary of what the other teen would do to him- or rather, of how much it was going to hurt.

Nevertheless, he obediently shifted, rolling over to present the Uzumaki with his backside. Groaning as the bedsheets caused friction once again, he heard the _flick_ of the cap on the lube being opened. Mentally preparing himself- he had never bottomed before, so this was completely new to him- he allowed Naruto to grasp him by the hips, raising him onto his knees.

The other teen had paused to do something that Kiba couldn't detect from his limited field of vision, and he hissed through gritted teeth, "Well? Get a fucking move on!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and ignored the other's snap, opting instead to shove Kiba's legs further apart on the mattress. Then, he sat back on his haunches, tossed the bottle back and forth again in a moment of silent contemplation, before flipping it upside down and pouring a good amount over his fingers.

"You know, you have a _really_ nice ass." He grinned, leaning over the other's heated body again to press his lips to the back of Kiba's neck, inhaling the heady scent of sweat and sex as his fingers traced up the other's rear and pressed a finger teasingly against his puckered entrance. He could feel the way the Inu-nin shuddered beneath him, felt it against his chest as Kiba's toned back arched up a little more into his. This was intoxicating, this sense of power he had over the other, and without waiting for a verbal permission (for really, Kiba's rutting, overheated body was permission enough right now) slid a lubricated finger inside.

Kiba's whole body shivered in anticipation as Naruto's finger pressed over his entrance. Arching his back, he let out a short yelp as the finger pushed inside of him, the digit slick and _fucking cold_, Kiba noted.

He growled in frustration as the other nin gently coaxed his finger around inside of him.

"I'm n-not gonna fucking _break," _he snapped, trying to push aside the feeling of distaste of having another person breaching him as he shifted to accommodate Naruto. Biting his lip as the boy added another finger to join the first, sliding it in carefully, he hissed, "_Hurry the fuck up already."._

Naruto was sorely tempted to tell Kiba to simply shut up (gagging him would be a good idea for next time, the blond mused) as he pushed his fingers in deeper and, after a few moments of twisting and scissoring, added the third.

"You're so impatient." He grumbled, his free hand running along Kiba's bare stomach and grinning as he felt the toned muscles twitch beneath his touch. The Inuzuka was desperately hard, he noted as his hands traveled down further and wrapped tightly around his length. Precome smeared across the tip and Naruto used it as lubricant again to give the Inu-nin a few teasing jerks, his fingers still probing and crooking within the other shinobi, searching for a specific spot that he knew would have Kiba howling.

Digging his claws into the mattress, Kiba worked on not flinching as the other nin began to move more quickly, his fingers less precise in searching him. Well, he'd asked for it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt when Naruto added a third finger. He bit his lip again- he was definitely going to be sore later.

His body jolted as Naruto ran his hand over his stomach, continuing down to grab at him yet again. The blonde tugged him again in a teasing manner that made Kiba growl in frustration, but it was soon forgotten as Naruto's fingertips finally pushed against his prostate, his other hand sweeping down his shaft intently.

Kiba gasped, shuddering as a wave of heat washed through him from that one spot. He felt the Uzumaki grin into his neck in a gloating manner.

"I swear to the f-fucking Hokage, if you don't get on w-with it, I'm never gonna let y-you do this again," He threatened, as the deft fingers continued to move around that one spot- Naruto evidently intent on not losing once he'd discovered it.

Naruto laughed out loud, breath ghosting over the other's ear as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of the Inuzuka, continually striking the other's prostate in an unforgiving manner. However, while he was so tempted to continue in his torture, he was still _aching_horrendously, and Kiba wouldn't last much longer if he drew this out anymore. Reluctantly, he removed his fingers, pressing a wet kiss to the side of Kiba's neck before drawing back.

He glanced around, locating the lube near the bottom of the bed where he'd tossed it (and he probably should have capped it too, but realistically, lube was _not_ the worst thing Kiba was going to have on his bed by the end of this) and grabbed it, squeezing out a good amount onto his palm and slicking his heated erection with a low groan. Then, eyeing the Inuzuka with an appreciative glance (because really, who _wouldn't_ find that ass attractive?) he gave himself a few solid pumps, catching his lower lip between his teeth to stifle any more noises. There would be time for that later, he mused, as he reached forwards and grasped Kiba's hips with lube slicked hands, nails sinking into the bruised skin as he lined himself up.

"Remind me to gag you next time." He joked, pressing the head of his arousal against Kiba's entrance and, with a guttural moan, began pushing himself in.

Kiba's mind blanked out as Naruto consistently drove his fingers against his prostate, setting a punishing pace that he couldn't keep up with. He felt himself building towards an early orgasm, but couldn't care- he needed relief, he wanted this- wanted Naruto to make him scream. His breath came out in ragged pants, gasping for oxygen as he got closer and closer and-

And Naruto removed his fingers.

He almost cried.

He settled for a disappointed moan, his abused ass left alone as the blonde nin grabbed the lube again. Closing his eyes, Kiba rested his forehead against the pillow, forcing himself to wait- to leave that itching hand where it was and not finish the job himself.

He jumped back into reality as Naruto resumed his previous position, Kiba relishing in the pain of those sharp nails digging into his hips. The other boy made some comment about gagging him, and he groaned heavily at the thought of there being another time where he could feel this good before even getting off.

He heard Naruto groan and felt the head of the blonde's erection as it began to press past the ring of muscle. Three fingers had been fairly effective in preparing him, but the sheer size of Naruto meant there was still a sharp sting of pain as the muscle gave way.

Then he moaned as the Uzumaki stopped, holding him. Kiba was strangely reminded of standing at the end of a ravine, looking down.

"F-fuck you," He groaned heavily, before pressing back sharply in the other's direction, sinking the impressively sized cock as far as he could take it before the pain ripped through him, forcing him to stop.

Panting, he witnessed a lone bead of sweat drop from his forehead, down onto the mussed sheets of the bed. Waiting for the pain to subside into a dull throb, he resumed taking the other nin in as far as he could. In doing so, Naruto brushed against the point of pleasure again, and a ripple of pleasure tore his attention away from the pain of his current situation.

"G-go, for fuck's sake, do it," he half groaned, half choked out the words.

Despite stretching him out, Kiba was still really tight, and the way he bucked back against Naruto didn't help matters much. The Uzumaki hissed as he leaned over the other shinobi, pressing his sweaty forehead between Kiba's shoulder blades as he focused on not coming right there and then. Kami, he'd never live that down if he were to hit his orgasm so soon after being fully sheathed in the other!

"F-fuck you're tight." He growled, face still pressed to the others sweat damp skin as his nails sank deeper into the ridges of Kiba's hips. He shifted a little on his knees, and, with a low grown, pulled out a little before thrusting back in. Kiba was so hot and tight, and every move the Inuzuka made simply tensed him up around Naruto's throbbing arousal, making movement even harder. "Goddammit Kiba, relax! You're gonna f-fucking squeeze my dick off!"

Kiba hissed as the nails digging into his ribs went deeper, feeling Naruto's ragged breaths on the back of his neck. He flinched again as the other teen pulled out, resting just inside of him, before the nails dug further again and Naruto slammed back inside of him.

He howled- no amount of stretching or lubrication would have prepared him properly for that. Unconsciously, he clenched down on the intruder, attempting to stop Naruto before Kiba was ripped in half.

He noticed he'd been holding his breath and let it go in a short bark of laughter as Naruto began to complain. Mentally reassuring himself, he began to relax his muscles, making movement a little easier for Naruto, who took full advantage of the opportunity and thrust in a little further than he had been able to before.

Kiba felt dizzy as Naruto brushed his prostate again, this time with more force than he had been able to use with his fingers. He groaned, the sound rising from deep down in his throat as the blonde shifted. Preparing for the other to pull back out and repeat his previous gesture Kiba grasped the bedsheets even tighter than before, his claws ripping the material.

Drawing those sounds out of the Inuzuka was like a game, a challenge, and every noise that Naruto succeeded in causing sent a thrill down his spine as he continued to ram harshly into the other's pliant body. Kiba was tight and hot and receptive, and every sharp thrust Naruto applied caused him to twitch and tense and moan. Those sounds were addictive, and Naruto groaned low in his throat as he pressed his nose to the sweaty nape of the other's neck, drinking in the scent of his mate as he strove to please him further.

His hand wrapped back around Kiba's arousal, tugging half-heartedly on the heated hardness and swiping the head with an expert twitch of his thumb. Though Naruto was no expert on fucking (having only done so a handful of times before) he was no stranger to the skills of jerking off, and Kiba was so receptive that he was sure he could bring the Inu-nin close with any old tactics.

"You sound so pretty." He murmured, tongue flitting out to lap a line up Kiba's neck, tasting salt and sweat and heavy arousal. He was panting, ragged and heated as he built up a steady rhythm, the sound of flesh striking flesh the only other sound in the room apart from Kiba's noises and their combined breathing.

Kiba's knees began to buckle beneath his shuddering frame- Naruto wasn't even trying that hard and he almost had him at breaking point after just a few minutes of rutting.

Sweat ran off of him and the scent assailed him, mixing with the smell of precome and pure masculinity. Two alphas fucking, one finally having fought to take top spot, was an entirely new sexual endeavour to make, one that Kiba wouldn't mind making again if the opportunity arose.

He lost track of thought and time as Naruto pounded incessantly against him, hitting his prostate on every stroke. He wasn't biting his lip any more- every thrust had a new sound leaping forth from his throat, whining as the teen drew out, groaning as he slammed back in, shouting as he was being driven closer and closer to the orgasm he had never experienced before, more intense than anything he had experienced. He was no shy virgin, but being with this nin made him re-evaluate every bedmate he'd ever taken.

He howled in frustration and unreleased tension as Naruto tightened his grip around the base of his cock, preventing him from releasing too early. Another couple of thrusts and Kiba was squirming, flinching- losing control over his body and giving himself, like a pup with its tail wagging and its belly exposed, to Naruto.

It was the ragged panting and the uneven rhythm that keyed Naruto on to the fact that Kiba was close, and he dragged his free hand down the other's side, raking red lines over the bumps of his ribs and ending at the jut of his hip. He could tell that he was close too, and he blinked sweat from his eyes as another heated wave of pleasure coursed through him. Oh man, Kiba's body knew how to react, and every twitch, every muscle spasm and every shudder only served to spur the Uzumaki on.

It was then that Naruto was struck by the need to see Kiba's face- to see his flushed cheeks and dewy eyes and open mouth as he panted and moaned and whined, and the blond pulled out completely, ignoring the disgruntled grunt from the other as he braced his hand on that muscular hip and rolled the Inu-nin over onto his back with more strength than he'd intended. He didn't even give Kiba a moment to react to the sudden change in positions before his hands hooked back on those lovely hips, thumbs pressing against the V of the other's abdomen as he slammed himself back into that tight heat.

"Agh, _fuck_!" He gasped, mouth falling open as this new position allowed for him to thrust in deeper, and he pressed a messy, open mouthed kiss to the other's lips, relishing in the scorching wet heat of the other's tongue against his own.

Whining plaintively as Naruto slipped out completely, Kiba didn't even have time to speak before he found himself on his back once more, Naruto driving into him further and faster and _harder _and he couldn't breathe, He couldn't believe this aggressive, fearsome and utterly _sexy_ shinobi would want anything to do with him, but here they both were, staring at each other as Naruto continued to slam into him.

Kiba writhed on the bedsheets as the other teen's mouth dropped open to reveal the most beautiful moans, cusses and growls Kiba had ever heard. He couldn't feel any pain- only Naruto. The weight of the other boy's body above him, the drive of his hips as he thrusted, the tongue that delved into his mouth and took everything it could find and left only burning heat, the fingers that imprinted into his skin.

Naruto continued the punishing pace and Kiba clung onto him, his nails digging into the skin on his mate's back. He felt himself whine, the sound beginning at the back of his throat and building in pitch and volume as he was driven closer to the edge. The other teen grabbed at Kiba's erection and tugged a few more times, continuing to push against that spot inside of him, the pleasure sparking through him in waves and getting stronger with each thrust.

He howled, his voice carrying clearly as he came, painting his own stomach and Naruto's and collapsing backwards, his vision darkening. Waves of pleasure and contentment washed through his body, and he watched through slitted eyelids as his bedmate threw himself over the edge, releasing his essence still inside of Kiba.

Fighting to keep awake to commit the moment to memory, he watched the blonde boy pull out, but couldn't feel it over the numbing sensation flowing over him.

It was Kiba's orgasm that set off his own, the sudden tensing of the other's body, the way his inner walls clamped down around his arousal and caught him by surprise. He thrust in once, twice, three more times before doubling over, pressing his face into the crook of the other's neck as he came hard. He groaned out Kiba's name, drawing the word out like a moan as he worked his hips through his orgasm, intent on enjoying the waves of pleasure for as long as possible because, finally, he pulled out with a grunt.

His arms were trembling where they supported him, and he allowed his elbows to give out, slumping down on the other's chest as he panted wetly. A cheeky grin tugged at his mouth, and then, after a few silent seconds of harsh panting, a laugh escaped him.

"H-heh, you howl when you come."

"F-fuck," Kiba panted as the other grinned at him from where he rested. He glared back with as much strength as he could muster, which, considering the rough foreplay and hard, demanding sex, wasn't very much at all. Mentally assessing his injures, he deduced that he probably wouldn't walk straight for a week, or show his face in public until the multiple slashes, bruises and injuries he had faded or healed. He was bleeding a little in numerous places, and he was pretty sure that spot where Naruto had hit him before was going to swell. _Maybe I can get Hinata to-_ he broke that chain of thought as quickly as it came- the healer was good but he didn't want her freaking out if she worked out _why _he was so beaten up.

"Don't you fucking dare tell anyone, bastard," He huffed, but couldn't find it in him to be too irritated at the blonde sprawled across his body.  
"And get off. I don't _do_ cuddling after sex. Or at any time, really- hey, idiot, get-" He shook Naruto, and concluded that the boy had either fallen asleep, or was really good at pretending.

And he was on top, effectively pinning Kiba to the bed.

_Well, maybe I can indulge a little. _He thought, closing his eyes and curling up as best as he possibly could around the other teen.

Naruto dozed happily, a grin on his lips as he slumbered on, surprisingly peaceful in comparison to his normal tossing and turning. As it was, his stillness was probably due to the fact that he'd used up a good amount of energy pinning Kiba down in their dominance battle, but he wasn't complaining. The Inu-nin's body, though firm and muscular, was surprisingly comfortable, and Naruto dozed quite happily for a good half an hour or so before stirring. He shifted, a moan escaping his lips as he clumsily brought a hand up to paw at his eyes. There was drool on his lips and he wiped that off with the back of his and, momentarily gaining his bearings before grinning down at the sleeping Inuzuka.

He huffed a small laugh, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to the other's lips before rolling off him and sitting up on the edge of the bed. Man, he ached, and he hadn't even bottomed! He rolled his shoulders, wincing with a laugh as he felt the pull of bloody claw marks, and the faint ache of the bruises littered up his throat and collar. Kiba had made quite an impression on his usually flawless skin, and he had to admit that he was quite impressed.

"Oi, Kiba. I'm using your shower." He said, turning around and slapping the other's calf to wake him up.

Kiba jerked awake at the slap delivered to his already-aching body. Groaning, he slid an eyelid open just in time to catch the sight of his bedmate's bare ass as the blonde walked out into the hallway. Sighing, he let his eyes drift shut, shifting to get comfortable.

Except he wasn't comfortable.

He was sticky.

Staring down at himself he saw that he was coated in his own come, which had been smeared after Naruto had collapsed on him. Moving to sit up, he realised the damage he and the other nin had done to his room, his furniture- his bedsheets- and to his own body. Ripples of pain emerged as he moved gingerly to the end of the bed- he felt like he'd been torn in two.

_END_

**Okay so this was really long~ I cut it there because it was easiest. **_  
_


End file.
